Absorbing veins
Abilities article |image=BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-DarkGiftGain.PNG |caption=Absorbing veins in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} Absorbing Veins Umah: "You would be lucky to survive one such encounter, until you grow stronger. But should you prevail, then you will be able to absorb their veins, and thus gain new abilities." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Since only Vampires possess Dark Gifts, draining their life force allows Kain to absorb their Dark Gift" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. was an ability demonstrated by Kain in Blood Omen 2. Each time Kain defeated a 'traitor' Vampire in a boss battle, he was able to "absorb their veins" and thus gain new Dark Gifts. Umah first taught Kain about this ability in the prologue before Chapter 1:the Slums, telling him that if he should be victorious in an encounter with the vampires that served the Sarafan, then he would be able to "absorb their veins and thus gain new abilities"; new Dark Gifts. Kain was able to use this ability on four occasions; *Taking Jump from Faustus after his boss encounter in Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den "Kain will approach and suck the life-blood from his former legionnaire, thus absorbing Faustus' unique vampire ability: Jump" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 23. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 *Taking Charm from Marcus after his boss encounter in Chapter 4:The Upper City "After you deliver the final blow, you'll watch as Marcus lands unceremoniously upon the altar. Kain will approach and absorb the vampire's Dark Gift" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 *Taking Berserk from Sebastian after his boss encounter in Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter "When the traitor is dead, you will absorb his Dark Gift and take the Nexus Stone." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 53.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 *Taking Immolate from Magnus after his boss encounter in Chapter 8:The Eternal Prison "Magnus seeks a release from his suffering. Kain grants his wish, absorbing his Dark Gift in the process." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 70.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 On each occasion a glowing and sparkling outline of humanoid shape would 'rise' from the victim, eventually being drawn into Kain. Notes *The 'outline' seen when Kain 'absorbs veins' is generic and does not change for each vampire. *Kain does not gain all of his Dark Gifts using this ability; he begins the game with Mist and Fury and gains Telekinesis simply by drinking the Seer's Blood. "She Seer reveals that he'll need to drink her blood to gain the ability to manipulate objects." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 60.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 The Sarafan Lord is the only boss that Kain does not absorb the veins of. *There is some confusion as to what exactly is happening when Kain 'absorbs veins', the given title of the experience seems to suggest that it is a part of Kain's need to consume Blood, however the 'outline' seems not enter Kain's through mouth, rather going into his chest. *The process of absorbing the veins of vampires also highly resembles the actions seen when Raziel consumed his brothers' souls in Soul Reaver '' (sometime referred to as 'absorbing souls '''Raziel:' "As the Reaver absorbed the souls of the Mind and Dimension Guardians, it was imbued with the elemental power of Air with which their principles were aligned." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (2003) Transcript.') ; Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain '' and Silicon Knights FAQ also implied that Vorador was able to 'read his victims thoughts' whilst drinking their blood;"Vorador learned everything there is to know about the world, reading his victims thoughts as he preyed upon their blood"'' Silicon Knights Blood Omen FAQ an ability Kain himself later demonstrates. It may be that the 'outline' is the victims consciousness, of some sort. BO2-Faustus-Boss-DarkGiftGain.PNG|Jump being absorbed from Faustus BO2-Marcus-Boss-DarkGift Gain.PNG|Charm being absorbed from Marcus BO2-Sebastian-Boss-DarkGiftGain.PNG|Berserk being absorbed from Sebastian References Browse Category:Abilities Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities/Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities/Blood Omen 2 innate abilities